


New Dog

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [5]
Category: Southland
Genre: Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Julia</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For Julia

“I just miss my dog.”

“If you want a new dog there are easier ways to get on, you didn’t need to shoot one,” Ben answered from his spot next to him.

“Yeah I know, I just…I didn’t realize how much I missed him,” Bryant answered back sadly.

“We could hit the pound this weekend.”

“We?” Bryant asked raising his eyebrow at Ben’s offer.

“Well we’d have to make your dog got along with yo-your pup,” Ben explained slid onto all fours before Bryant. 

“That’s smart thinking pup,” Bryant smiled as he reached forward and ruffed his grinning pup’s hair.


End file.
